Pertryous son of poseidon
by Superginji19
Summary: A story to do with 2 of my new characters Pertryous and Solotis. Pertryous has to go on an aventure to help his father Poseidon. this  has nothing to do with there apearence in my other storys. this is my 9th grade story for lit class.


**This is a story based on my new characters Pertryous and Solotis has nothing to do with their appearance in my other storys. SuperGinji19.**

The days in Greece were peaceful until word got out that someone had stolen Poseidon's trident and the sea was in turmoil. There were tsunamis, hurricanes, and the ocean level was starting to rise. This news had just reached a tiny village that was home to fisher men. In this village there lived a boy named Pertryous. Pertryous had short spiky charcoal black hair, ocean blue eyes, and he was always happy even though he was picked on for not having a father as a little boy. He lived with his mom Paris. Pertryous always asked his mom who his dad was but, his mom never said who he was but, she did say he was kind and he was going through something that was very difficult for him. Pertryous was happy with his life in the village but, some things have to end eventually.

One day Pertrous went out with the fisher men of the village for the first time. While they were out there a giant tsunami hit all of the boats except Pertryous', all of the other men were swept back to the village. There in the middle of the sea Pertryous saw a small island with swords drove into the ground everywhere. Pertryous landed his boat on this island to see if anyone else was there. In the middle of the island there was a man with a shield and sword, he was also covered in armor that Pertryous had never seen before. This man was leaning on a tree, Pertryous could tell this man was depressed so he went over to him.

"Are you alright sir?" asked Pertryous.

"I'm fine I'm just in a lot of grief because my brother lost something very important and he asked me and my other siblings to help look for it," said the man.

"What is this item? Can I help you look for it?" asked Pertryous.

"I've first have to see if you are truly worthy of helping us young Pertryous," said the man as he drew his blade. "Now grab one of those swords until you find the right one. You will be able to tell which one is the right one because it won't break when I make contact with my blade."

"Wait! How do you know my name sir I just met you?" yelled Pertryous.

"Because, what I'm looking for belongs to your father, Poseidon," said the man.

What he just said laid a great shock to Pertryous. "I'm the son of Poseidon? Is this why I wasn't swept by the tsunami?" thought Pertryous as he grabbed a sword and tried to battle the man. After 2 hours Pertryous had gone through 100 swords and the last one he picked up wasn't breaking. This blade was also able to break the man's sword.

"I know when I'm defeated good job Pertryous. Also before I leave that sword is the one you needed to find. To get back your father's trident you will have to travel into the underworld and face a rouge demi-god that has Poseiden's trident. You have one week to get it back or else Poseidon will lose control of the see forever. This is your quest Pertryous and before I go I'm Ares the God of war," Said Ares. Then Ares turned into a flash of light and the next thing Pertryous found himself back in his village. The fisher men were unloading there fish. It seems nothing happened except the sword Pertryous found turned into a bracelet with gold waves and a trident symbol.

Pertryous went home and told his mom everything that had happened and about his quest to the underworld to get back Poseidon's Trident. His mom was sad but she understood. Then she gave him a bracelet that matched his other one. She told him that this shield was from his dad and he wasn't supposed to get this until he was ready. After he said good bye to his mom he set off on his adventure.

On the way to the underworld Pertryous had faced many challenges. He slayed a hydra with the help of a son of Zeus. Then he had to guild a centaur back to his forest that was right by the entrance to the underworld. He also was locked in battle again with Ares but, Ares was teaching Pertryous the way of the sword. These skills would help him when it came time to face the rouge demi-god. Then on his way to were the demi-god was Hades had stopped him and asked why he was in the underworld. After Pertryous explained Hades said that the demi-god was his son that had been taken over by a dark force. He also asked if Pertryous could change his son back to the way he was. Pertryous agreed to help out Hades.

When Pertryous found the rouge demi-god he learned his name was Solotis. Solotis was a boy around Pertryous' age. He had spiky white hair, and his eyes were a vermillion color. He held a scimitar like blade and attacked Pertryous. Pertryous was able to draw out his sword and shield to defeat Solotis. After the battle Solotis was covered in a dark aura and then an evil spirit tried to attack Pertryous but he slamed the spirit with his shield and slashed it with his sword then the spirit vanished. Then the trident flew into Pertryous' hand.

After Pertryous brought Solotis, who was still knocked out from the spirit, back to Hades but Hades still had one more thing from Pertryous. He asked that Pertryous brought Solotis back with him because Solotis had no family or friends left and Pertryous agreed. Then Hades, using his magic, teleported both Pertryous and Solotis back to the village. Pertryous quickly got in his boat and set Solotis by the sail. Then he set of for the middle of the sea.

When Pertryous was at the middle of the sea he dove down to Poseidon's palace. When he got there he immediately gave the trident to Poseidon. Then the natural disasters started to stop and the ocean level went back to its normal level. After Pertryous got back to the village Solotis woke up and Pertryous explained everything to Solotis and Solotis both apologized and thanked him. Ever since then the two have been best friends and went on many adventures together.

The End

**Please leave a review and read my other storys also.**

**SuperGinji19**


End file.
